How Gingka abducts Kyoya's child and dies
by striker86
Summary: The fateful story of how Gingka dies in reality. Very serious.


**How Gingka abducts Kyoya's child and dies**

* * *

" **Let's go out on a date."** Kyoya says.

" **You think money grows on trees?"** Hikaru says. **"You think the amount you earn from being a cobbler is enough for the school fee of our child Kyoka? Even though she stinks just like her father but I believe and will not lose hope on the fact that she will become a better cobbler than you."**

" **Don't forget to bring Kyoka's school fee from the billionaire Masamune Kadoya."** Hikaru says.

" **I know I know I'm going to take Kyoka to the park tomorrow."** Kyoya says.

Meanwhile in the basement of Justin Timberlake's house Gingka and Madoka are making plans to make money for survival.

" **Hey Madoka I've got an awesome idea. Why don't we fool Kyoya and snatch the money he gets by begging Masamune for Kyoka's fees**." Gingka says.

" **That is a brilliant idea my Jingy Mingy, through this we can make Sophie and Aguma jealous that we are richer than them."** Madoka says.

" **Ok we'll go tomorrow morning when Kyoya will go to the park."** Gingka says.

" **Meanwhile I'm going to the trash cans of Justin Timberlake to see if he has spared any food for us."** Gingka says.

* * *

Next morning after taking money from the billionaire, Kyoya goes to the park at the left side of Starbucks. There Gingka and Madoka come to him. Gingka picks up Kyoka and says **"Awwwww she's so cute."**

Kyoya surprised says **"how did you both arrive at the same time?"**

Madoka in reply says **"Kyoya you wanna go to the mall to have some drinks and time together?"**

Kyoya blushes and says **"Why not why not?" he quickly gets up and says "Gingka please stay here. We'll come in a while."**

As they go in the mall Kyoya leaves Kyoka with Gingka since he doesn't remember to take her along with him.

Gingka sees that the money are in Kyoya's bag which Kyoka was holding because Kyoya didn't have enough strength because he didn't eat cornflakes in the morning.

Kyoya suddenly returns and Gingka fears that he now knows their plans and Madoka had betrayed him. He suddenly runs with Kyoka in his hands. Kyoka screams. **"Put me down I want to go to that old man running behind you."**

Gingka replies **"You want to eat a toffee?"**

Kyoka says **"What's that? We don't find them in trash cans."**

Gingka says **"Believe me it's better than fish bones which you are used to eating."**

Gingka outruns Kyoya and takes Kyoka to their secret hideout.

Kyoka says **"Where is my candy?"**

Gingka says **"You want candy! First give me the money inside Kyoya's bag."**

" **But I am only 3 years old. You can easily take the bag forcefully from me."** Kyoka says.

" **But I'm against child abuse."** Gingka says.

" **Ok then I'll do it myself. But you'll have to play with me first."** Kyoka says. Kyoka takes out a toy gun and says **"In this are bullets made of foam. If I hit you once then you win and I'll give you the money. But if you lose then you have to take me back to my house.** " She too says that you can stand anywhere you want.

Gingka stands right in front of the gun so that Kyoka has no chance of missing. Kyoka fires and it hits Gingka on the heart.

" **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"** Gingka says.

" **You said it was a foam bullet but even for a wrestler like me it was very harsh."** Gingka says.

" **Ok I admit it you win but I don't think I can survive to take you back to your house."** Gingka says. **"You have to say this thing to Hikaru from me. Kyoya betrayed you and is now with Madoka. If my wife left me then you should come with me to the afterlife. Take this bullet and tell Kyoka to hit you with it. Even though its of foam I'm sure you'll die because Kyoka has great accuracy as she hit me even though I was ten centimeter away from her and it hit so hard that even a muscle man like me could not survive it to so how could you?"**

Suddenly Madoka enters and says **"Awwwww Gingka's dead?"**

* * *

They next day everyone performs Gingka's funeral and in the end Madoka says **"Awwwww Gingka's dead. It's okay he misunderstood why Kyoya was running behind him and I'm thinking of performing the things Gingka told Hikaru to do so."**

* * *

 **Hey guys this was written by my sister (but the idea was mine) who is the biggest Kyoya fan but the truth is that you cant deny reality and she had to write all that was true about their personalities. Just kidding its by me. You can easily tell.**


End file.
